


It's a family Business

by Diana924



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Half-Sibling Incest, Incest, Magic, Parent/Child Incest, Season/Series 02, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, mention fo miscarriage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> > tenta di spiegarle Sebastian con il risultato che Anne si sente come se un coltello l’avesse appena trafitta. Sua sorella, la sua sorellastra, prima sua madre, poi lei e ora Maria … non sa cosa pensare perché la sua mente è piena di gelosia: Maria sembra più esperta di lei, più bella, più aperta alle novità. </i>
  <br/>
  <i> > replica cercando di essere razionale sebbene di razionale in quella situazione non ci sia molto per poter esserlo. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a family Business

Sebastian non si aspetta di vederla, tutte ma non lei.  
L’Oscuro Signore sta lentamente prendendo possesso di Salem, sua madre è sempre nella bara e Anne Hale, la sua adorata sorella, Anne è un intrattenimento che sovente lo diverte. Anne è una strega dotata, una buona sorella e un’amante deliziosa e lui è sempre stato un uomo attaccato alla famiglia, sua madre gliel’ha sempre ripetuto: la famiglia prima di tutto, escluso l’Oscuro Signore ovviamente.

Eppure lei è lì, seduta sul letto, i capelli neri tenuti stretti in una crocchia severa, gli occhi vivaci e straboccanti di energia, il corpo sottile come quello di un cucciolo e lo sguardo impudico e divertito come ricordava, l’unica differenza è l’abito nero da lutto che indossa, il lutto la rende incredibilmente seducente e viziosa pensa Sebastian dopo averla osservata da capo a piedi.

<< Non dovevi essere in Francia? >> le chiede, l’ultima volta che si sono scritti lui e sua madre erano appena sbarcati a Boston ma è anche vero che è stato stupido a non riconoscere i segnali del suo arrivo: le nuvole che aumentano, il vento che soffia sempre più forte e il mare agitato sebbene appaia immobile, lei stava arrivando.  
<< Dovevo, ma non è prudente per noi streghe vivere in Francia specialmente se siamo delle povere vedove così giovani >> gli risponde la sua bellissima sorella Maria von Marburg, sorellastra pensa Sebastian con un sorriso, la follia di una notte di suo padre con una delle cameriere perché sua madre era troppo presa dalla magia.  
<< Condoglianze sorellina, e così … François è morto, lo hai aiutato tu per caso? >> le chiede, come il loro comune padre Maria è impulsiva, si innamora di un uomo, lo fa innamorare con la magia, lo sposa, dopo un po’ si annoia del marito e lo uccide, Sebastian ha partecipato a ben tre matrimoni di sua sorella, un nobile inglese letteralmente saltato in aria, uno scozzese fatto lentamente impazzire e poi costretto al suicidio e l’ultimo era un francese se non ricorda male.

Sua madre ha sempre detestato Maria ma le ha insegnato i primi rudimenti della magia più per allontanarla da loro che per spirito di carità, non sapeva che dopo averla lasciata sul letto sazia e appagata lui raggiungeva Maria che lo attendeva nelle stalle e la montava come una puledra in calore.  
<< Non necessariamente, il mio povero marito era malato come ricorderai e forse, ma dico forse potrei averlo aiutato a non soffrire, è dovere di una buona moglie aiutare il proprio marito quando questi è malato >> gli risponde Maria con un sorriso licenzioso prima di disfare la sua acconciatura, i capelli neri a contatto con la pelle candida la rendono simile ad una fata pensa Sebastian, nessuno penserebbe che quella di fronte a lui è una strega cresciuta nella depravazione, la stessa che il giorno del suo terzo matrimonio ha preteso che lui la prendesse sull’altare della chiesa, lei con ancora addosso l’abito nuziale e lui che a brache calate la prendeva da dietro, come lei gli aveva espressamente ordinato.  
<< Perché sei qui Maria? E non dirmi che è perché sei vedova >> le domanda, Maria per certi aspetti è simile a sua madre: bella e pericolosa come un serpente, un’autentica Marburg sebbene solamente dalla mano sinistra.

<< Ho saputo quello è successo, le streghe dell’Essex parlano e il solo pensiero che una di lor abbia compiuto il sacro rito è bastato a destare la mia attenzione. Tua madre deve essere impazzita di invidia nell’apprendere che questa … Mary Sibley era riuscita dove lei aveva fallito >> gli rivela Maria prima di avvicinarsi, tentatrice come quando dieci anni prima hanno iniziato i loro “ giochi particolari “ sotto lo sguardo divertito di sua madre e di quello scandalizzato della madre di Maria.  
<< Non puoi immaginare quanto, e ora sei qui, Lui sarà lieto di avere un’altra servitrice >> aggiunge lui, ogni giorno si sente come se prima o poi dovesse morire, Mary Sibley è ancora dispersa, Tituba è morta e Mercy invece non è una minaccia di cui devono preoccuparsi.  
<< Tua madre sarà felice di vedermi, a proposito, dov’è? E vorrei conoscere anche questa famosa Mary Sibley, chiunque riesca a battere tua madre merita il mio rispetto >> passione, devozione e depravazione, ecco quello che mostrano gli occhi di Maria von Marburg, quello e il desiderio che prova per lui.  
<< Lei non è un problema, e Mary Sibley … se vuoi cercare la mai futura sposa fallo subito >> per quanto Anne sia divertente e arrendevole il suo cuore appartiene a Mary Sibley … quella piccola piccola parte ancora pura e innocente.  
<< E così vorresti sposarti. E tua madre? Cosa pensa sul doverti dividere? Ricordo che non sapeva di noi quando mi possedevi nelle stalle. Io invece ricordo le tue mani sulle mie gambe, la tua bocca sulla mia e la stupefacente sensazione del tuo … essere dentro di me, nessuno dei miei mariti è mai riuscito a soddisfarmi come te bruder >> gli sussurra Maria, sempre più vicina prima di fissarlo negli occhi, hanno gli stessi occhi, gli occhi di Samuel von Marburg.

<< Questa è una sfida dolce sorella? >> le chiede mentre porta le mani ai lacci del suo abito di vedova e lo sguardo di Maria è più eloquente di mille parole.

 

Anne Hale si è ormai abituata a quello e senza eccessiva rassegnazione come credeva.  
I primi giorni era strano ricevere le visite di Sebastian e accettare di … fare quelle cose con lui, suo fratello ma le mancava così tanto il contatto con Cotton, con suo marito che Anne si è ritrovata ad aprire le gambe con fin troppa facilità, come una donnaccia si dice ogni volta che giace sfinita sulle lenzuola accanto a Sebastian che la guarda con sguardo innamorato. Suo fratello ha una resistenza encomiabile, qualcosa che lei non credeva potesse esistere in natura e ci sono momenti in cui teme di non riuscire ad appagarlo, non lei che fino ad un anno prima giocava ancora con le bambole e si limitava ad essere la bella e perfetta figlia del magistrato Hale.  
Ora attende ogni giorno le visite di suo fratello mentre studia la magia nel grimorio di suo padre che ora è suo di diritto e si occupa di Cotton, povero Cotton che pochi giorni fa è stato costretto a vedere Sebastian von Marburg che la possedeva sul muro, lei aggrappata allo stipite della porta e lui che si spingeva dentro di lei con forza, privandola di ogni volontà e di ogni pudore. Per questo dopo averlo atteso tutto il pomeriggio saluta Brown Jenkins ed esce diretta verso la nave dei Marburg, Anne sa che nessuno oserà fermarla ed è per questo che niente l’ha preparata a quello che vede nel momento in cui apre la porta preoccupata per suo fratello.

Sebastian è a letto ma quello è sbagliato si corregge Anne e soprattutto non è solo: sul letto c’è una ragazza dai capelli neri e lunghi, lisci a differenza di Mary Sibley che geme e ansima mentre Sebastian la possiede da dietro, la ragazza è nella stessa posizione dei cani e la prima immagine che Anna ha di suo fratello è quella della sua schiena e del suo fondoschiena che si muove ritmicamente contro quello della ragazza. Stanno ansimando in una lingua che non conosce, forse tedesco ed è la porta che si chiude dietro di lei a farli voltare, la ragazza ha un viso che in altre situazione definirebbe innocente ma in quell’occasione le sembra solamente depravato e lussurioso. Sentire quegli occhi che la squadrano velati da lussuria la mette a disagio e la fa sentire inferiore, una sensazione che non provava da quando ha iniziato a praticare la magia.  
<< Hai ragione … le assomiglia, sie ist wie deine Mutter … oh se lo è … sarà il volto … è bella, molto bella >> geme l’altra mentre Sebastian la guarda confuso e spaventato, poi Anne si volta e veloce correi fuori, ha bisogno d’aria, ha bisogno di stare lontana da suo fratello, è stata così sciocca a pensare che lui ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti.

<< Anne … fermati … per favore fermati >> sente una voce dietro di lei ma continua a correre, si è fatta comandare da suo padre, da Mary Sibley e da Ingrid e non intende ascoltare Sebastian, non dopo quello che ha appena visto, peccato che non appena arrivi sul ponte non riesca a fare un altro passo, magia pensa cercando di non ridere istericamente.  
<< Fammi spiegare dolce sorella, non … non pensavo che Maria sarebbe arrivata >> e quelle parole per Anne Hale sono solo vento.  
<< Altrimenti ti saresti comportato diversamente? Sono stata così stupida a pensare di amarti e per cosa? Tua madre, Mary Sibley, Maria … mi hai riempito la testa di vuote promesse e vane ciance! >> urla Anne, non dovrebbe essere così arrabbiata, Sebastian è pur sempre suo fratello ed è un nobile oltreché il figlio di Ingrid von Marburg, potrebbe fare quello che vuole, avere chi desidera e lo ha fatto eppure perché Anna sente solo gelosia e rancore al posto di riconoscenza e gratitudine, dovrebbe essere grata di essere scampata a quelle attenzioni incestuose e a quegli abbracci perversi ma semplicemente non ce la fa, con Cotton … con Cotton non è mai accaduto nulla perché è stato Sebastian a farle scoprire la carnalità, suo fratello.  
<< Non è come pensi, Maria … Maria è mia sorella, la mia sorellastra >> tenta di spiegarle Sebastian con il risultato che Anne si sente come se un coltello l’avesse appena trafitta. Sua sorella, la sua sorellastra, prima sua madre, poi lei e ora Maria … non sa cosa pensare perché la sua mente è piena di gelosia: Maria sembra più esperta di lei, più bella, più aperta alle novità.  
<< Tua … tua sorella … tieni molto alla famiglia Sebastian >> replica cercando di essere razionale sebbene di razionale in quella situazione non ci sia molto per poter esserlo.  
<< Si … non è questo il problema Anne, Maria è … >> cerca di spiegarle Sebastian mentre continua a tenerla ferma con la magia.

<< Incredibile, bellissima, spietata, stavi per dire questo vero fratello? >> dice una voce alla loro sinistra e Anne rimane sorpresa nel vedere Maria che li si sta scrutando seduta sul bordo della nave, quelli sono abiti da lutto eppure l’altra emanava felicità e gioia di vivere.  
<< Tu scendi da lì, ora, poi parleremo >> le ordina Sebastian e lei obbedisce avvicinandosi a loro, Anne sente l’ennesima fitta di gelosia quando Maria abbraccia Sebastian e gli sfiora i capelli con un gesto che niente ha di fraterno, si sente nuovamente inadeguata e freme nel momento in cui l’altra la scruta curiosa. << Possiamo sempre dividercelo, a Basher piace o altrimenti … tu sei carina, veramente carina >> e le sfiora il volto con le dita, così tanta magia a malapena trattenuta, Maria è sicuramente più potente di lei e di Mercy, forse anche di Tituba pensa Anne.  
<< Smettila, controllati una buona volta Maria >> la riprende Sebastian con sorriso prima che cominci a piovere e Anne rimane sorpresa nel vedere l’altra allontanarsi e poi cominciare a mormorare, << Maria non vuole controllarsi, cosa che i suoi tre mariti hanno appreso prima che li uccidesse, a breve la presenteremo >> le annuncia suo fratello prima di raggiungere, l’abito nero della tedesca ormia umido mette in risalto le sue forme rendendola innocente e depravata nello stesso tempo.

 

Maria le fa visita due giorni dopo, i capelli neri raccolti in una treccia e ancora l’abito da lutto.  
Si muove in casa sua come se fosse la padrona e lancia un’occhiata distratta a Cotton senza farle domande di sorta. << Cosa vuoi? >> le chiede Anne sentendosi a disagio.  
<< Volevo parlarti, vedere dove vivi, Basher dovrebbe averti raccontato di me voglio sperare >> risponde Maria prima di sedersi, nonostante l’abito si comporta come una cameriera. Sebastian le ha parlato di lei, Anne avrebbe voluto chiudergli la porta in faccia o impedirgli di entrare con un incantesimo ma l’unica cosa che è riuscita è stata blaterare deboli scuse prima che lui la cingesse con le braccia e cercasse le sue labbra.

<< Io … io ho delle domande, chi ti ha insegnato la magia? >> le chiede prima di sedersi accanto a lei, hanno quasi la stessa età eppure Maria appare diversa, più matura, una donna nel corpo di una ragazza pensa Anne. << La contessa, chi altri, Ingrid von Marburg mi ha insegnato tutto quel che so fin da quando ero una bambina, anche se … ero la prova dell’infedeltà di suo marito e … io la odio >> e quelle parole non uno sfogo come quelli di Mercy, la stessa Mercy che nelle poche occasioni in cui lei cerca di parlarle la maledice e poi fugge.  
<< Perché ha ucciso tuo padre? Sebastian mi ha parlato di quello >> le domanda Anne curiosa.  
<< No, perché a causa sua ho perso il mio bambino e non potrò averne altri >> e in quelle parole ci sono odio, rancore, rassegnazione e rimpianto.  
<< E … chi era il padre? >> chiede Anne mentre un pensiero comincia a farsi strada nella sua mente.  
<< Esatto, era suo ma non lo sa né mai dovrà saperlo, se hai la bontà di ascoltarmi Anne Hale >> le dice Maria.

 

 _Avevo appena tre anni quando mio padre morì dunque non ho ricordi di lui, solo il ritratto appeso nel salone e talvolta le parole di Sebastian._  
_La contessa mi detestava ma mi insegnò comunque la magia insieme a suo figlio, eravamo ottimi allievi dopo che Increase Mather rovinò tutto sebbene mia madre non amasse che imparassi quelle cose, mi ripeteva che la contessa era malvagia e che dovevo starle lontana ma io non l’ascoltavo._  
_Fu allora che nacquero i miei primi contatti con Sebastian, all’inizio erano solo strette di mano e baci furtivi sulle guance ma quando avevo nove anni le cose cominciarono a mutare, l’ho letteralmente sedotto così almeno credetti i primi tempi. Eravamo poco più che fanciulli, fanciulli che si divertono in giochi da adulti ci ammonì la contessa esortandoci ad essere prudenti, non pensava che sarebbe finita così, almeno credo. Ci incontravamo nelle stalle, nei corridoi deserti e talvolta persino nella cappella, la utilizzava solamente la servitù, io avevo tredici anni e lui quindici quando accadde._  
_Fu la contessa a convocarmi e non ne conoscevo assolutamente il motivo, ho sempre avuto paura di lei, è impossibile non avere paura di una strega potente come lei, tutti tremavano al suo cospetto, avevo intuito che tra lei e mio fratello era accaduto qualcosa ma non m’importava._  
_Mi aggredì non appena fui al suo cospetto, urlandomi addosso e chiamandomi sgualdrina, ingrata, puttana e tanto altro, ricorderò sempre “ sei peggiore di una cagna in calore sudicia sgualdrina, come ti permetti di ostentare quel ventre incestuoso di fronte a me? “, lei lo sapeva, io stessa ignoravo di aspettare un figlio da Sebastian eppure lei lo sapeva._  
_Cercai di difendermi, di spiegarle tutto ma non me diede il tempo, per Ingrid era importante solamente la sua magia, il suo servizio presso il nostro Signore e la sua famiglia e mai e poi mai si sarebbe presentata al Suo cospetto con un nipote frutto di un incesto; avrei voluto urlarle che era lei quella che maggiormente peccava, che io ero solamente una bastarda e lei era sua madre ma non mi ascoltò._  
_< < Bevi questo, bevilo e tutto sarà passato >> mi disse porgendomi una coppa contenente quello che sapevo essere uno dei suoi filtri e per un istante la presi tra le mani, sarebbe stato così facile Anne Hale, tutto sarebbe tornato come prima solo che … non volevo accadesse._  
_Mi rifiutai, una volta, due volte, due volte di troppo e lo compresi quando lei mi colpì prima di costringermi a bere, la sentì mormorare un incantesimo che solo in seguito ho compreso essere una maledizione, Ingrid von Marburg sa di essere di raffinata crudeltà quando vuole._  
_Stetti male per giorni, vennero tutti al mio capezzale, compresa lei, lei che mi guardava con i suoi occhi gelidi e pregava per la mia guarigione, la sentì parlare con il dottore, voleva sapere chi fosse il padre del bambino ma lei gli rispose che non era importante, le puttane come me non meritavano tutte quelle attenzioni._  
_Quando mi ripresi mi resi conto che non avrei mai potuto avere dei figli ma non importava, non quando ero con Sebastian, ha sempre saputo come farmi stare bene, è il migliore che abbia mai avuto, conosce così bene il mio corpo, sa come farmi gemere, come farmi sospirare, come farmi aprire le gambe con uno sguardo e come farmi implorare._  
_La contessa non mi voleva più ma mi tolsi io stessa dalla sua custodia quando mi sposai per la prima volta: si chiamava James ed era scozzese. Ricordo bene il nostro matrimonio, è impossibile dimenticare il momento in cui io e Sebastian uscimmo dal confessione, il mio abito nuziale sgualcito e i nostri volti accaldati, troverai immorale darsi al proprio fratello in luogo tale ma non ci importava, noi siamo i von Marburg, all’apice della nobiltà in Germania e la più potente famiglia di streghe, per noi le regole non valgono._  
_James attese di essere in Scozia prima di consumare il matrimonio e non fu felice nello scoprire che non ero illibata ma … io ero una strega e lui un comune mortale e dovette rassegnarsi. Sappi qual è il mio problema: la noia, mi annoio facilmente e in Scozia non c’è molto da fare inoltre quando tuo marito ti ignora e quando ti vede ti definisce una puttana, beh forse un piccolo divertimento si può trovare. James è morto dopo tre mesi, tutti mi consigliavano di rinchiuderlo o di nasconderlo perché un marito folle non piace a nessuno ma io ero una brava moglie, ho solo atteso che lui battesse così spesso la testa sul muro da essere sicura che sarebbe morto prima di chiamare aiuto._  
_Henry non era esattamente un uomo, era più un ragazzo che un uomo ma era ricco e a me è sempre piaciuto essere circondata da cose belle così ho fatto la stessa cosa che hai fatto tu con tuo marito e dopo un anno di lutto ero di nuovo sposata anche se farsi possedere dal proprio fratello sul letto nuziale mentre tutti ballano e ridono non è esattamente quello che ci aspetta. Henry dopo sei mesi mi aveva annoiata e attesi che nominasse sua erede e poi … i fuochi d’artificio mi sono sempre piaciuti e lui non era carino con me, forse perché quando vedi tua moglie baciare suo fratello non sei così tollerante, specialmente se lui le mette la mani sotto la gonna e lei non lo respinge._  
_François è stato diverso, a lui ho voluto bene ma mia suocera mi odiava così le ho strappato fino all’ultimo luigi e appena quattro mesi fa … François è sempre stato di salute cagionevole, lo dicevano anche i dottori. Stavo pensando a dove recarmi quando mi è giunta voce che una strega dell’Essex aveva compiuto il Sacro Rito, il tempo di sistemare i miei affari e sono venuta da mio fratello a vedere il Nostro Signore._

 

Tre giorni dopo Sebastian presenta ufficialmente Maria von Marburg al Diavolo in quella piccola corte formata da lei, da Sebastian stesso e da Mercy Lewis che si comporta come un topolino spaventato di fronte a tutti loro. Maria ha dignità e vedere il piccolo John parlarle è incredibile, al dignità di una regina e la paura di una cameriera pensa Anne ammirata.  
<< Cosa ti ha sussurrato? >> sente Sebastian chiederle mentre lasciano la dimora del fu George Sibley. << Il tuo segreto è al sicuro piccola strega perversa, la figlia di Samuel von Marburg che ama l’incesto e che arriva al momento giusto >> rispose Maria prima di appoggiarsi alla sua spalla, ad occhio esterno sembrano due fidanzati e non due fratelli si dice Anne prima di salire sulla nave dei Marburg, ignora dove sia finita la contessa ma se suo figlio non si preoccupa allora non dovrebbe farlo nemmeno lei pensa.

<< Sei arrivata infine >> le sussurra Sebastian prima di cercare le sue labbra in un bacio lento che sa di passione e di oscuri presagi.  
<< Pensavamo che non saresti più arrivata >> mormora Maria che indossa solo una vestaglia nera e la guarda famelica prima di sfiorarle le spalle e Anne si chiede quanto grande sia la depravazione dei figli di Samuel von Marburg.  
<< Io … io non voglio >> ansima Anne mentre Sebastian si sposta alle sue spalle e comincia a baciare e a leccare con studiata lentezza.  
<< Certo che lo vuoi, capiamo i tuoi timori ma tu sei una von Marburg e una strega, spazza via i tuoi timori da puritana e le paure di una moglie del pastore e abbraccia quello che sei >> replica Maria prima di far cadere la vestaglia, è nuda, impudica eppure tenera e stranamente seducente pensa Anne mentre l’altra le si avvicina tentatrice.

<< Chiudi gli occhi dolce sorella, ma se non vuoi … >> le sussurra suo fratello mentre con le mani le stringe possessivo il fondoschiena strappandole un ansito.  
<< Possiamo avere tutto quello che vogliamo e con il Nostro Signore non c’è un limite ai nostri desideri, noi non abbiamo limiti in quanto von Marburg e in quanto streghe >> le ricorda Maria prima di inginocchiarsi e alzarle velocemente la gonna e Anne vorrebbe urlare, vorrebbe fare qualcosa ma tra Maria che la lecca e la bacia con lentezza e Sebastian che lentamente le bacia le spalle mentre con una mano si abbassa le brache Anne capisce che deve solamente cedere, è una strega e una von Marburg e la depravazione sembra starle maledettamente bene addosso pensa prima di cercare la bocca di Maria e spingere il suo corpo contro Sebastian, suo fratello e la sorella di lui.


End file.
